retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesarus Seredatt
"..." -Vesarus Seredatt... at some point, I'm sure. 'Info' *'Name:' Vesarus Seredatt *'Age:' 16 *'Birthday:' Januari 27th *'Pokemon:' #286 Breloom *'Type:' Poison/Psychic *'Familiar:' Amelus *'Height:' 5'5" (Roughly 1,65m) *'Sexuality:' Straight, but romantically void. *'Moveset:' **'Sludge', Poison-type attack that will deal damage to a single target (or multiple in some cases) and Poison the target at a 14+ hit. [This move can be used in varying ways but is mostly executed by flinging a barrage of sludge or slamming the opponent with a controlled unit of sludge that emerges from his right shoulder.] 'is to be noted that Vesarus only has a supply of 60 power worth of sludge per day, thus limiting his usage of sludge as well as leaving him in a weakened state if this limit is exceeded.'' **'''Mind Reader, Normal-type move that allows it's user to secure the next attack's accuracy against a single target with an 11+, otherwise it fails. move shall be executed by standing still, concentrating and focusing on his target, if successful, he'll be able to anticipate the target's movements for a short period of time, ensuring his next attack to hit his target Vesarus does not and cannot read the opponent's mind with this move **'Confusion', Psychic-type attack that will deal damage to a single target and might apply Confusion at an 18+ hit, move can be executed by a direct blast to one's mind, lifting objects (nothing too heavy) and harming the target with that object in some way or he may even attempt to lift and slam the target into something altogether... there are more appliances to this move, but those are the ones that are more likely to be resorted to. **'Hidden Power (Fighting)', Normal-type attack that retypes itself to a Fighting-type attack; it will deal damage to a single target. move will be executed by summoning a small amount of swirling spheres around him before launching those spheres outwards, potentially hitting it's intended target. This move is often used when forced into close combat, but can be used at range too. **'Zap-Cannon', Electric-type attack that targets a single target and always causes Paralysis to the target if hit or if it's immune to Paralysis one way or another. move shall be executed by having his spikes crackle with static electricity, before letting it travel through his body to his hand, willing it into a powerful electric sphere before launching it towards his opponent; using this attack too frequently however will strain his body, so he refrains from using the move too much. [It is also to be noted that this move is the result of months of research by the Breloom; using his flask filled with regenerative water and an Electric Gem which were both acquired in the Electric Gate and combining it with his own sludge to muster it's inherant powers before ingesting it, transforming his head spikes slightly and giving him the power to use this move.] **'Natural Gift', Normal-type attack that targets a single target and retypes according to the berry held. consumes a held berry via his sludge, giving it a slight alteration in color and properties for the duration of a single attack; the type of this attack depends on the berry consumed *'Ability:' Technician (Dream World Ability!), Vesarus is trained at utilizing as weaker attacks to a greater extent, his limited sludge usage in mind that is... Whenever his attacks are 11-, he gains a +2 bonus to that attack roll. *'Hair Color:' Eminence (Purple) *'Eye Color:' Cardinal (Red) *'Skin Color:' Queen Pink *'Features and Notes:' **Vesarus only has 1 arm, his other arm was never there to begin with, instead there is a sludge output on the side of his shoulder, connecting to a sludge deposit in his body, which could be seen as an over-sized gall bladder. In cases where he feels he needs this sludge, it can be seen dripping out of his right sleeve, where his lacking arm would otherwise be. **Vesarus lacks a lot of moral and social guidelines, but his Familiar Amelus, serves as a voice of reason to the Breloom, even though it often hides itself if other people are involved. **Vesarus tends to radiate a terrible odor and is a lot more afraid of disgusting people than it's noticed. *'Medical Funfacts:' :: As a Quick heads-up, this is a part that's a WIP and may be prone to change still... *Vesarus is a very weakly teenager, though he can be beastly in combat at times, injuries take very long to heal thanks to a condition he has (Highly acidic blood that his body is addicted to, but this hinders the recovery process); this is the main reason he avoids the Gym challenge and the only reason he's gone to gate explorations before is because there were a lot of other people involved, shifting any aggressive attention to them, rather than himself. *His 'Sludge' is a byproduct of the process that makes his blood as acidic as it's addicted to. *Vesarus' blood also has a purple hue to it, making it commonly mistaken with a variation of his own sludge even by himself. *Vesarus basically loses consciousness when his blood acidity goes below a certain percentage... however as a counterpart of that, if the Breloom empties his Toxic gal bladder, his body will go in overdrive to remake the sludge, thus actually making his blood more acidic than it's used to and damaging his veins and organs... Overextending with his sludge-usage is very likely to cause long-term health problems for him. *Exposure to cold temeratures can be devastating for the Breloom since it's likely to freeze and thus getting rid of his sludge, keeping his body in constant overdrive, which is likely to end his life if not treated properly. *While frail, his body is capable of shrugging off almost all kinds of poisoning except it's own acidity. 'Personality' Vesarus is overall a calm and collected teenager who actually tends to keep away from strangers; sure, if someone starts a conversation with him or if someone yields something of interest to the Breloom, he'll feel obliged to converse, but otherwise if he doesn't have to speak to someone, he simply won't... this is both due to the fact that he's not that trusting of strangers and because he's self aware of a certain 'odor' he tends to radiate due to his sludge compartment... and unless his conversational partner is comfortable with shouting from a distance, they are sure to catch up on the smell. He really loves his freedom... he likes to do what he feels like is right for him to do and will defiantly resist any attempts on telling or trying to make him do something he doesn't want, and he's not afraid to fling some sludge at someone to get his point across. Vesarus is also an analytical person, he (usually) thoroughly investigates and analyses a situation before undergoing any kind of rash actions... he does this for a large variety of things, ranging from mundane tasks such as doing some purchases to extremely complicated matters in combat... Speaking of combat, Vesarus is not one to look around for combat per say... sure, he looks to grow stronger and all and actually likes to fight, but he tends to train alone. However, if you annoy him too much by mocking him or not co-operating with him if he needs something, he might go aggressive, but as mentioned before, naturally he'll analyze things before tackling them, so he's not one to just go up and fight someone without having a good reason... though revenge may be valid enough a reason for him to lash out at someone. Sadly, what he has in terms of logic, he lacks in the terms of social aspects, so for example, even if he can relate to someone's feelings, he tends to forget about them and will therefore almost never take them into account when interacting with someone. '--------------' From previous experiences it has become apparent that Vesarus is good at setting up a kind front towards others with some help from Amelus whispering down his ears, overall acting with kindness even though his lack of morality and social affinity, he simply tries to play into the situation and tries to guess what the other wants to hear, trying to avoid causing trouble. His true intentions and opinions of others are yet to be voiced. ---- *'Likes:' **Liquids, he likes how they interact with other things, albeit solid or another liquid. **Bitter and sour food. **Experimenting with his sludge. **Warm, dry weather. **Observing other life forms and trying to figure out how they function. **Doing research in general, expanding his knowledge. *'Dislikes:' **Perfume, expecially of the sweet variety, but perfume in general. **Sweet food. **High-pitched noises **Rain, snowfall, hail... any weather condition but sunny, really. **Being touched, poked or any form of physical contact. **Being denied what he wants to do. 'History' 'Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin' Vesarus was born and grew up a healthy and grumpy Shroomish, much like his brethren, in the Petalburg woods of Hoenn until he was caught by a trainer going by the name of 'Nahlz'. This trainer was a vicious, yet endearing individual who seemed to use his Pokemon to scam people out of their money or just plain steal it. He was an outstanding trainer in terms of catching, training and taking care of his pokemon, but his intentions were impure. The trainer apparently saw some potential in Vesarus' ability to use Stun spore at the time and often called the little fellow out to paralyze any angry pursuers; Vesar honestly had no idea what he was effectively doing to the people his trainer had stolen from, but he merely obeyed his trainer's commands, whom he loved unconditionally for all the love and care he provided besides the wacky chases. It wasn't until after his trainer was finally arrested for his scamming and stealing practices (which went on for years and had some pretty hefty sums of money involved) that he realized that helping Nahlz wouldn't go unpunished. The trainer was taken away to be locked up for quite a few years and his partners in crime would be released from their respective pokeballs and be put up for adoption, IF they could show good behavior... this was something Vesarus resisted defiantly and therefore managed to escape towards a nearby forest... He wanted to get back to his trainer, and being adopted wasn't going to allow that to happen. Sure, Vesarus ran away, but he remained somewhat near where his trainer was arrested. He isolated himself... he trained, he plotted, he grew and he even evolved into a Breloom in his efforts to become stronger, with the ultimate goal to reunite with his trainer. His efforts would however remain unrewarded, as one day he had actually found out exactly where his trainer was. He moved through the sewers of the prison in attempt to sneak in and catch a glimpse of his trainer when he was suddenly faced with an unknown silhouette... Vesarus tried to avoid it, but it was simply too fast for him and caught up with him in a split second... after that he just kind of blacked out... When Vesarus reawakened, his surroundings had changed, along with his body; but foremost, he didn't remember anything about himself safe a name. He was at some strange lab, surrounded by poisonous gas and filled with creatures who were quite hostile... except one, this creature was not tangible, but it could telepathically speak to him and seemed to want to aid him... and since he was still trying to adapt to his new body and surroundings, he accepted the creature's mental help and fled the lab... even though it did kind of feel like a place he could feel at home. Rather than settling down, Vesarus wanted to know who he was, where he was, why he was here and what he should do now... and he was going to do that together. Thus roaming the lands of Tarpaulin with the creature (which later introduced itself as 'Amelus') in search for this information while trying to get stronger to ensure survival on these strange lands his own way. 'Current History' 'The Awakening' Vesarus 'arrived' shortly after the Normal seal was acquired; like explained in his history, he awakened in the Eerie Labs, surrounded by beings he deemed to be threats; shortly after awakening he fled the lab and visited Meloxi, where his prescense wasn't really beloved. He left Meloxi on his own accord after nauseating countless citizens with his open display and smell of sludge; he vowed never to return there lest it's of the utmost importance. After leaving Meloxi, he met up with someone by the name of Shane; whom, after some back and forth talking, seemed to have awakened recently much like him, and he thus refers to him as a 'sharer of fate'. Regardless, after the topic of where they lived was brought up, Vesarus shared the fact that he couldn't find a home in Meloxi even if he wanted, and Shane referred him to a city by the name of Tulit. He later escorted Vesarus there and with it being a slightly less crowded city (thus making his sludge less problematic), as well as being the ideal climate for Vesarus in a desert, he decided to settle down there. 'Poison Shard/Tarpaulin Summer Tournament' After Vesarus had truly settled down in Tulit, there was suddenly this purple fog that started covering the island... While it wasn't that problematic to the Poison-type, if not even pleasant; this fog, later to be known as Miasma, would even make him a little bit sick... Desite all this, Vesarus signed himself up for a tournament to be held in the Honor Stadium, to see how strong people generally were on this island, and to determine whether or not he needed to start training to ensure his survival for when he stops laying low... He had his first battle against Gavin, which he barely won thanks to a very strong confusion that seemed to do the job when Vesarus was only barely standing. His second battle was against someone by the name of Quark, who also had his friends cheering him on, Brenton and Noah... Again the battle ended up to be rather close, but Vesarus came out on top in the end by cheaply spamming his Hidden Power (Fighting)... here he also saw how the friends of Quark responded to his loss, and the Breloom was actually pretty impressed by these bonds; but he just left the arena after complimenting his oppenent on the fight. 'Poison Gate' His tournament battles were temporarely put on hold as the exploration of the Poison gate commenced... before the party entered the gate, Vesarus saw a person on top of the gate; though finding it suspicious, he didn't share anything with the party, but kept it's presence in mind. He entered the gate with many others and he mainly stood in the back and just did his thing... the party was greeted with an old village that seemed to be falling apart; and on top of that the air was corrupted with Miasma, Vesarus did take interest in the houses, but this interest soon faded as they were greeted by a strange woman who basically came around to pick the party up, and bring them to the so-called 'guardian' of the gate... The party complied and followed the lady into a swamp-like area... they were forewarned about it's inhabitants to be hungry at times; and when the fog thickened and Vesarus went over to snatch some of the corrupted waters, there was a loud splash to be heard, followed up by a gigantic Poison/Dark Krookodile. Despite the creature being amazing at avoiding attacks, the party would beat it in the end and continue on the voyage to the gate guardian. The party then arrived at a stronghold that seemed to be in ruins; and everyone was greeted by a man by the name of Caedmon... Vesarus took great interest into this Poison Entei as he felt a kinship between himself and this guy (Being poison types, effectively having one arm and an affinity with potion-making)... but also feeling that this guy was way out of his league in terms of power... He never voiced this interest, but merely asked Caedmon if it was possible to return at a later date, to which the Entei said yes; then leaving the gate and the rest of the party behind. Shortly after leaving the gate, Vesarus got a vision of a creature that closely resembled Amelus and proclaimed to 'get a friend back, no matter what' (Amelus is his familiar); and it was added with this odd feeling of familiarity... when then asking Amelus about it, they both concluded it might've been a memory, but Vesarus swiftly shrugged the concept off, chosing not to believe it to be a memory of his. 'Electric Shard' When the Electric Shard was found, all residents of Tarpaulin had a temporary shift in age, making adults children and visa-versa... Vesarus, being a teenager, became roughly 12 years older and grew to the age of 28 at this time, changing little about the Breloom except for a goatee. Since the tournament was temporarly on hold, he spent this time meeting a person by the name of Nathaniel and starting doing his research on the gates and dipping into research on the corrupted water he had collected in the Poison Gate, sadly to little merit. 'Electric Gate' When there was announced that explorers were needed to face the Electric Gate and Vesarus, being bummed out by the lack of progress on his research applied to join the exploration at the last minute, following the party beyond the gate, where upon entering everyone involved was returned to their original age thanks to the powers of Kiama... Vesarus took interest in the legendary's powers, but put his curiosity on hold as the party faces a dark landscape harboring only a clock tower of sorts in the distance... the party warily set out further into the lands, but were quickly shaken up by sudden electric strikes from underneath, striking several party members, among whom was Vesarus. When the party then fled the dangerous electricity, they reached the clock tower that they could see from afar, only to suddenly be faced with a Electric/Steel Onix guarding the door; luckily the party would eventually beat this Onix into submission and open the door to continue up the tower. Somewhere along the way to the top Vesarus found a peculiar yellow gem, which was later to be known as an Electric Gem. When the party reached the final room before the top of the tower itself, they encountered a wounded Cobalion by the name of Raxiel... this Raxiel informed the party about it's guardian's corrupted and aggressive state, as well as telling them about a regenerating fountain of water which they could use beforehand... whilst Vesarus had joined the party to help them defeat it's guardian, he found himself very interested by the fountain of water too, and thus claimed some of it within his flask before agreeing to move on and face the corrupted guardian. When the party reached the top of the clock tower they were faced with a shackled Dialga, going by the name Avelot and Kiama, who was frozen in time... The party went up there knowing they had to defeat this Legendary in order to obtain this gate's seal, and thus a chaotic time battle commenced... Avelot proved to be a real challenge to the party and his timebending powers only enhanced the threat... but most importantly, Vesarus among countless others saw his ultimate power first-hand... seeing him banish both Alan (the Ghost/Grass Sawsbuck) and Eilene (the Dragon Seaking) from their current timeline forever... this made Vesarus fear for his own life, but together with the remainder of the party and eventually Kiama, they managed to take the shackled Dialga down and shatter the shackles that held him... soon after which a certain Deoxys named Rigel appeared and taunted the party... there was a brief exchange of words and blows, in which Vesarus was not at all involved, but he most certainly was there to see it happen... after all had calmed down he sought to talk with the now friendly Avelot, but as things turned hectic, he gave up on it and left the gate behind, with a Gem and the peculiar regenerative water in hand... 'Electric Seal and Tarpaulin Summer Tournament Aftermath' After the Electric gate Vesarus was blessed with another memory, which he again shrugged off as if it was nothing... this memory showed a silhoutte of a humanoid being and filled the Breloom with warm feeling, nothing else. Since someone acquired the Electric seal, the ages were normalized and thus the Summer Tournament rounds could continue... this time, Vesarus stood in the Semi-finals against and elderly Charizard, known as Leviathan, but also announced as the Ebony Flame... this battle, though impressive on both ends, ended up with Vesarus being beaten with ease, suffering from a big drawback after being hit by a strong Faint attack before being finished off by a powerful Flame Charge... Vesarus seemed to respond a bit agitated, yet somewhat light-headed to losing the match... this match made him respect the old Charizard's power and he demanded a rematch when he was stronger... to which Leviathan agreed. After the Breloom was kicked out of the tournament, he focused all his attention on researching the things he had found in the Electric gate... and roughly a couple of weeks after the gate, he had made himself a mixture that he believed to bestow him the powers of electricity... this mixture was made by infusing his sludge with the Electric gem's power by electrifying it, then mixing it with the regenerative water to enhance it's effects and inbibing the entire mixture. Drinking this mixture caused his head spikes to grow larger and gain a yellow tip, and he found himself capable of summoning electricity just as planned... though it had a few drawbacks he hadn't anticipated, he was more than happy with this turn of events and learned the move Zap-cannon and shortly after found his sludge capable of changing properties when consuming berries, allowing him the use of Natural Gift as well. 'The Shackling, Grass- and Flying Shards' Shortly after some merit of his research was actually shown, a party of explorers had located and acquired the Grass shard, causing big plants to overgrow the entire island, including his place in Tulit, filling it's surroundings with various cacti... and shortly thereafter, the Finals of the tournament was held and the winner, going by the name of ID was bestowed the Flying shard, causing constant violent winds to haunt the island. Vesarus was just out on a walk, trying to determine what he's do to avoid the dangerous cacti in the future when his surroundings suddenly grew all glitchy and deformed, leaving the Breloom in a confusing and weird position right in front of a glitching visage. This visage seemed to speak to Breloom on a rather personal level, refering to his potion-making habits and his everlasting thirst for growth of both power and knowledge, as well as implying that it had appeared before him to assist him on the matter if he reached out his arm... The Breloom would usually call upon Amelus at times like this and discuss the offer... but since the familiar was incapable of appearing before him and the help that was offered was said to have only a small price... he accepted, thus Shackling the Breloom and twisting his mind, enhancing his wariness towards other people and being convinced that entirely eliminating all threats was the only way to conserve his freedom and life, which he held so dear. ''Meeting Matt and Leviathan While Vesarus did little with his power for a while, one day he melted his house in Tulit down (and at the time all the cacti surrounding it too) and traveled the land whilst riding on sludge... the Breloom felt the need to test his powers and traveled across the island, but somewhere along the way, he ran into a Grass Magmortar mercenary who was training his aim in the Cottony Plains; the man later introduced himself as Matt. Regardless, Vesarus managed to taunt this Magmortar into combat and while taking some blows himself, he took Matt almost down with a giant fist of sludge... however, he was interrupted when a familiar voice seemed to talk to him; it was Leviathan, who was just looking for some food around the area before... Vesarus and Leviathan had a little talk, mostly involving Vesarus being filled with anger and continuously being told that this man was a threat that had to be eliminated in his mind, while Leviathan was merely trying to distract him and let Matt flee the scene; which he did successfully... When Vesarus finally realized what Leviathan was doing, he lashed out at the Charizard and was blocked. At the time he was convinced he had spent too much resources taking the Magmortar down and fled the scene, leaving Leviathan behind with a vow to get that rematch in due time. Rematch with Leviathan A couple of days passed with the Breloom laying low, yet highly anticipating for the rematch to commence... the Breloom grew restless, and even though he attempted meditation, given his shackled state, he eventually snapped and wanted this battle to happen, thus seeking Leviathan out, roaming the lands until finally coming across the Charizard near the lake of the Submerged Caverns... Vesarus challenged Leviathan to a fight; and though the Charizard proclaimed to refuse fighting him in his shackled state, a battle occured... The fight was long, but in the end Vesarus came out on top, showering the Charizard in sludge and severely weakening him with his Zap-Cannon... in what was assumed to be Leviathan's final moments, he made a remark that implied him to be holding back... causing Vesarus to give an agitated retort; however, he cut himself short when a stranger joined the scene; it was Terran, the Rock/Water Salamence, who was alerted by the sounds of battle and came to the Charizard's aid... successfully lulling the Breloom in a deep slumber before taking the Charizard to safety... After Vesarus reawakened, seeing nobody around him and realizing that Leviathan had escaped with the stranger, he went into a fit of rage and destroyed a good portion of the surrounding overgrown flora before finally calming down. He then decided to not only make Leviathan pay... but anyone who could potentially be his ally, looking to forge a much greater plan than just hunting down all threats. Meeting Erebos & The Plan Almost a week after his encounter with Leviathan, Vesarus found himself near Mt. Mercury, trying to formulate a plan to eliminate all threats in one foul sweep... he had come to the conclusion that the Miasma that was released during the Poison-gate was a potential catalyst for that goal... and thus started plotting on how to wield that power himself... However, as he was thinking in solitude, he was suddenly approached by a stranger... and not just any stranger, but a fellow shackled being to whom he felt an odd kinship... it was Erebos (Eri) the Ghost/Dark shackled Crobat. They had a brief conversation about their plans, during which Vesarus also voiced his plans to use the miasma and actually asked him if he could get his help in time of need, to which the Crobat reluctantly agreed after being promised a potion to help resist the miasma... The Deshackling Once Vesarus' plan was clear, he made his way to gather the information he needed to reproduce the miasma; reading up on some books he'd stolen from the Tulit library before setting out for his new target... the Meloxi library... he still hated Meloxi a lot... but he needed this information, so he went and raided the library... only to be greeted by many eyes staring at him as he went outside again. He snapped and tried to flee Meloxi while harming all those who stood in his way, only to find himself by 4 individuals, of which only 3 remained when he came to a standstill to face them... When Vesarus turned to face his persuers, he saw it was in fact Leviathan, the Dark/Fire Charizard; Erica, the Dragon/Ghost Dragonite and Asher, the Dragon/Steel Gallade... who had been discussing the Breloom's state during the time he hid himself and had united to bring him down... Vesarus at first didn't feel endangered by the three thanks to the shackles and taunted them continuously... especially focusing on Leviathan, the one who had escaped his fate last they met. But when the battle actually commenced, Vesarus was simply overcome by the barrage of attacks, seemingly growing desperate with every blow that landed... eventually he was to be taken down by Erica's Shadow Ball, crying out his will to survive before finally going down, shattering the shackles that held him for almost a month and ending this dark chapter of his time on Tarpaulin... After roughly a day, he reawakened to a nightmare that was basically a twisted recollection of his previous fight in the Meloxi hospital... at his side, he found a Poison Gardevoir who later introduced herself as Lilith, as well as Leviathan sleeping on the other side of the room... Lilith explained to Vesarus his situation and how he was 'shackled' before he got here, as well as telling him she was to be his nurse for the time being and requesting his help by trying to remember how he got shackled in the first place... though Vesarus wasn't sure he could trust his supposed nurse and his memories were mostly blank from his shackled time at that moment; he agreed to give her the information he had as long as she would not inform anyone of him or his previously shackled state, which she agreed to herself. All Vesarus gave as information was hearing a voice and a very specific sentence being said: "Thing aren't going to get easier, I'm sure..." ...though the sludgevoir mentioned it was no new information, she told him his help was appreciated... Since the Sludgevoir was specifically appointed to the Breloom as his nurse, he voiced his curiosity on the matter, to which the sludgevoir explained that she had experience with his 'condition', that being his toxic gal bladder (which was given a name but I forgot). Now that caught the Breloom's interest, and as he asked her to elaborate, she showed him her hand in it's sludge form, showing to Vesarus that they were actually alike. The Breloom vocalized his trust in her experience before then falling asleep again to rest up from his injuries. 'The Ice Shard/Ice Gate' When the ice shard was found, Vesarus was still hospitalized... his slow recovery rate made it so that the Breloom was barely ever awake during the time the massive blizzard that threatened the island at the time; nor did he hear anything about the exploration to the gate... though during his recovery he had actually remembered more bits and pieces from his shackled time, but only a little... 'Character Relationships' Shane - ''Wary with a tiny hint of kinship, also has proven to be helpful - Shane was the first person Vesarus genuinely interacted with on Tarpaulin and was kind enough to guide him to a suitable place to live, also explaining he awakened in a similar fashion like Vesarus had... he hasn't interacted with him since then and remains wary of him because he mentioned being a 'soldier', leading the Breloom to believe he's part of some kind of authority. Leviathan - Wary, but respected to some extend - This old Charizard is the person who knocked Vesarus out of the Tarpaulin Summer Tournament and was part of the party that fought him in his shackled state... because he currently remembers little of the latter part, he is not sure how to see this old man in relation to himself... from experience Breloom has deemed him to be a good guy, though... and he respects his strength. Lilith - Kinship, actual trust - Lilith was the person appointed to take care of Vesarus after his deshackling... she showed him that there was actually a kinship between the two of them by showing her own powers of controlling sludge... this combined with the weakened state he was in and the kind demeanor she showed him, Vesarus is willing to place his trust in the Gardevoir. Category:Characters